Pasos lentos antes de un vals
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: "No tengo idea de dónde está. La ansiedad me mortifica mientras que al mismo tiempo me pregunto por qué estoy tan preocupado por ella". "Qué horrible, ¿no se supone que digas algo como 'estaré contando los segundos que estés lejos?


**Saludos cordiales.**

 **Mmm, ¿me huele a un cuentito nuevo? Pues sí, y a uno recién salido del horno.**

 **Bah, ni tanto, lo venía planeando desde hace bastante tiempo.**

 **Os explico: en realidad tenía pensado publicar todo esto en un solo capítulo, pero corría el riesgo de dejarlo en algo así de más de quince mil palabras, o quizás un poco menos. Así que, de buena parte mía, os dejo un pequeñito prólogo para que más o menos vayan viendo de qué trata todo esto.**

 **Y sí, lo siguiente que publicaré será toda esta historia en un solo capítulo, así que uff, llevará tiempo, pero creo que valdrá la pena.**

* * *

 **Pasos lentos antes de un vals - Mini Prólogo.**

 **Blu.**

Tulio ingresó a la habitación rápidamente sosteniendo un papel con una mano y haciendo un puño con la otra. Tenía apretados los dientes y los ojos inyectados en sangre. ¿Había estado llorando?

No pareció importarle que todo el lugar esté impregnado de un insoportable hedor a medicamentos. Mi improvisada "cama" era blanca e incómoda, hecha de una cuna de juguete de moderado tamaño. Algo bastante rústico, pero justificado por la actual situación.

―Emergencia―murmuró Tulio― Esto es una grave emergencia―.

No sabía el porqué, pero sin duda alguna no era nada bueno. En el interior, algo me decía que todo tenía que ver con el accidente del avión de los contrabandistas. Malditos canallas, espero que estén pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Creíamos que todo había salido relativamente bien; solamente unas cuantas aves no habían podido escapar del avión que se estrelló poco después en una de las montañas. Había un teleférico por allí cerca, pero afortunadamente ninguna persona se vio afectada.

Sí, todo había salido relativamente bien. Todo, excepto una sola cosa.

Yo.

Bueno, más precisamente mi corazón. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que descubriría que tenía problemas cardíacos? Es más, ¿a quién se le ocurriría pensar que se manifestarían después de volar?

Quiero decir, son cosas completamente impredecibles. Sí, lamentablemente, esto tal vez siempre fue inevitable.

Es divertido pensar que he cambiado completamente de posiciones con Perla. Ahora soy yo el "discapacitado", aunque decirlo de esa manera puede ser un poco… ¿sincero?

No sabría cómo llamarlo, pero el hecho es que tan sólo unos movimientos bruscos podrían acabar conmigo.

Desde que tuve el primer ataque la situación no he mejorado mucho. Los mareos no cesaban nunca, el malestar seguía acechándome como si de un espectro se tratase, y mejor no mencionar mi incapacidad de ir al baño por mi propia cuenta. Diablos, eso sí que era muy vergonzoso. Espero nunca tener que pedir a Perla que me ayudase en eso.

Linda había vuelto al norte con el objeto de ayudar a su madre, quien había enfermado gravemente hace poco. Al parecer algo relacionado con el cáncer. Me gustaría estar allí para ella, pero cierto ornitólogo a cargo me prohibió marcharme. Y para ser sincero, tampoco quería irme, ya que aquí tengo a alguien para quién debo estar.

Lo siento, madre de Linda, espero que te recuperes.

 _Espero que yo me recupere._

 _―Aunque lo dudo―_ murmuré para mis adentros, recostando la cabeza sobre la incómoda almohadilla.

―Emergencia, emergencia―repetía Tulio, casi representando un disco rayado― Emergencia, emergencia―.

 _¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Maldita sea._

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta nos sobresaltó a ambos, mi pecho doliendo un poco.

Uno de los médicos, ornitólogos o como cuernos se llame abrió e ingresó a la habitación a paso cauteloso.

―¿Emergencia?―preguntó Tulio.

―Sí, emergencia―respondió el sujeto, boletín en mano.

Luego de maldecir un poco, Tulio se puso de pie y arrebató el boletín, echándole un rápido vistazo, o al menos disimulando estar prestándole atención.

―Debe ser una broma―gruñó Tulio mientras miraba severamente al médico menor― ¿Es que no pueden controlarla por sólo una vez?―.

―La desgraciada le ha arañado el rostro a Silvio―explicó― ¿Quién más podría apresarla si no eres tú? Te necesitamos de este lado, no podemos cambiarle las vendas―.

Tulio se masajeó la frente, últimamente está muy tenso y si mal no me equivoco no ha conseguido dormir por días.

Perla, ¿aún sigues causando problemas? Déjate cambiar la maldita venda de una vez antes de que pierdas tu ala. Una vaga imagen de mi persona reprendiéndola se cruza por mi mente.

―Vamos―el ornitólogo jefe se puso de pie de un salto, tambaleándose un poco por la falta de sueño―, no tengo todo el día―agregó mientras caminaba a trompicones hacia la sala de al lado. Podía escuchar graznidos furiosos, que fueron silenciados al cerrarse la puerta.

Volví a quedarme solo. Bah, a estas alturas no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado, pues hace casi dos meses que estoy encerrado aquí.

Otra cosa por la que reflexionar, pues antes la idea de estar encerrado todo el día no me parecía para nada desagradable. Pero ahora, lo encuentro completamente absurdo, casi sintiéndome insultado. Tal vez, tan sólo tal vez ahora puedo entender cómo se sentía Perla la primera vez que nos conocimos. Atrapada, apretada, asustada y sin saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Claustrofobia, acaso?

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó, me trajeron lo más rápido posible a este lugar estéril cuando tuve mi primer ataque, justo después de salvar a Perla en el avión.

Cómo olvidar las visitas, que al principio eran abundantes. Pedro, Nico, Rafael e inclusive en algunas ocasiones Eva, quien siempre venía acompañada por algunos de sus monstruitos en miniatura. Ella explicaba que todo era parte de un castigo.

 _―Si se portan mal, los llevaré a ver al muerto―._

Caray, Eva, creo que hubiera sido mejor no haber explicado aquello.

Tiempo después, las visitas simplemente comenzaron a disminuir. Puedo decir que al principio eran cosa de todos los días, pero pasado el tiempo ya pasó a ser algo dejado de lado.

La rutina pasó a ser cada dos o tres días, y luego semanalmente. Después mensualmente, y…

…

…

Maldición.

Y allí se quedó todo.

La última en dejar de venir fue Perla. Me gustaría creer que es porque Tulio la está obligando a quedarse quieta, pues creo que perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces escapó de sus manos y jaulas para venir a verme, aunque no sea por más que un insignificante segundo.

Me alegraba y a la vez preocupaba saber que le restaba importancia a su ala lastimada solo para intentar mirarme a los ojos.

Sin embargo, las últimas veces la veía… deprimida, como si ya no tuviera esperanza. ¿Es que sabe que moriré tarde o temprano? Tulio, maldito seas tú y tu bocota.

También recuerdo incómodamente cuando le mostré todos los medicamentos y tratamientos a los que debía someterme.

― _Son tantos…―_ había dicho ella, poco después disculpándose por su poca discreción.

Es mentira si dijera que a mí también se me acababan las esperanzas.

 _ **Me pregunto…**_

Me pregunto si es así como ella se sintió cuando me vio yaciendo en esta estéril cama (o cuna) de hospital.

Ya sé que me he acostumbrado a estar sólo, pero de todas maneras es extraño no tenerla aquí.

Mejor dicho, es completamente desconcertante.

De repente caigo en la cuenta de que me he quedado aquí tanto para estar con Perla como para tratar de mantenerme saludable. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente más por estar con Perla.

Es una de esas cosas que son tan ridículamente obvias y que aun así, por algún motivo, nunca me había dado cuenta. Ella de verdad es alguien con quien disfruto estar. Sin embargo, como revelaciones, son difícilmente inquietantes.

Pero… mierda, a la vez me encuentro sintiéndome un poco sorprendido. ¿Cuándo es que pasó esto? Vaya cambio, quizás bueno, quizás no tan bueno.

Bueno, no hay tiempo para pensar en esto, aunque quiero reflexionar sobre esta novedad, tengo un mayor deseo por saber qué estará pensando ella. Espero que sea algo así como… ya sabes, "¿Podremos salir adelante?".

Eso… bueno, era una fantasía.

Y las fantasías están muy lejos de la realidad.

* * *

 **Un poco de drama no hace mal al corazón (creo).**

 **Rating M, sí, pero no seáis mal pensados, que esto no contendrá nada que esté subidito de tono. Simplemente le pondré M porque lo considero como un cuentito maduro y dramático. Es decir, no chistesitos, no jueguitos ni ninguna de esas cositas, ¿me explico? Pero no os preocupéis, que también habrá algo de sentido del humor, pero tal vez no del que ustedes estén acostumbrados.**

 **Para finalizar: observaciones, críticas y opiniones serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando se mantenga el respeto, ¿vale? Nada de groserías.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización que, como ya mencioné, será todo lo que falta por contar en UN solo capítulo, así que espero que sean lectores dedicados.**


End file.
